My Own Deepest Desires
by DJ Moves
Summary: Kaiba and Joey are breaking up. Yugi's there for...support. Yaoi lemon/lime. P.W.P. Joey being seme. Yea! Complete.


Title: My Own Deepest Desires  
  
Author: DJ  
  
Rating: R very much an R  
  
Disclaimer: Takahashi-san, the lord, owns Yu-Gi-Oh! He is a genius. Though the objects *cough* people presented here are underage in most (if not all) parts of the world, they are acting on their own free will and I have not forced them into in anyway. Okay, so maybe I did, but they're just made-up characters! I am not responsible for what this fic makes you do upon reading it. Wow, large disclaimer for once.  
  
Summery: Kaiba and Joey are breaking up. Yugi's there for...support. Little plot, mostly sex. Joey being the dominant one. Kaiba's P.O.V.  
  
Yugi hummed happily, contently watching the television. He had wanted to see "Atlantis" for awhile and now that he was over at my house, he got the chance.  
  
I'm not really sure why he's over here. Joey and I needed to *talk* about a few things so, for whatever reason, Joey had brought him over for...moral support?  
  
I'm not the bad guy here. It's not my fault Joey cheated on me with Marik, now, is it? I thought I was a pretty damn good boyfriend, considering.  
  
Okay, honestly, as Joey's busy screaming at me right now, I never have time for him anymore. I can't help it if my business is taking an economic hit. Joey won't listen. I still have the money to shower the damn gifts on him, right? So why can't I be more supportive of his needs?  
  
Because I'm a seventeen year old attempting to run a business, am I not? I love Joey and I tell him this, but he shakes his head at me.  
  
"I can't believe you, Kaiba."  
  
"Oh, so we're back to last-name basis again, Wheeler?"  
  
His mouth drops open. "Why you little--" He reaches his hand up to hit me, but Yugi yells from the other room.  
  
"Guys! Stop it! I can't hear the movie!"  
  
We stop and look down at the ground. It really wasn't fair Joey brought Yugi along. "I love you," I whisper.  
  
"That's fine and dandy, Seto! But what about *me*?"  
  
My head shoots up, shocked. "What?" I whisper.  
  
"You act like all that matters is 'Kaiba loves Joey' and 'Kaiba keeps a good pet' but what about me?"  
  
"What about you, Joey?" I whisper. "I thought you loved me back." My eyes travel to the other room where Yugi's at. He had it so lucky he didn't even know. To be seventeen and still so innocent? My gaze finally meets Joey's again. "Was I wrong?"  
  
Joey's mouth drops open. Again. "Kaiba! Why would you--"  
  
"It's just a question, Joey. Honestly. Why the hell am *I* the one begging to keep you from leaving me?"  
  
"Seto Kaiba doesn't beg."  
  
"Fuck you, Joey. The least you can do is be sorry like you were earlier. But no, you want me to make it worse for you? Poor little Joey, his rich- boy boyfriend doesn't have time in his life to see him. As much as he wants to. I'm not ignoring you, Joey. I send you those gifts--"  
  
"Gifts? What the hell am I, Seto? Some little kid you can keep happy with toys?"  
  
"I gave you those things so you'd know I thought of you," I whisper really softly. I turn from him and join Yugi on the futon as he watches the end of the movie.  
  
He's lying on his stomach, his elbows propped up, holding his head in his hands, lazily swinging his legs back and forth. "You and Joey work anything out?" he whispers, still watching the movie.  
  
"Not much," I whisper back. "But don't worry about it."  
  
We watch the end of the movie together as Joey wonders in and out of the room. Yugi cheers at the end, much like Mokuba did. It's cute. Very cute. Joey was handsome, Joey said I was sexy, and Yugi was cute. And god, now I'm trying to hide the bulge in my pants. I slide down next to Yugi, lying on my stomach, growing more and more horny, when Joey chooses this opportunity to slide in next to Yugi. A quick glance at him supports my conclusion that Joey wants it as much as I do and the evil look in those big brown eyes isn't helping and the next thing I know, I'm grabbing the controller out of Yugi's hand, tossing it over my shoulder, and leaning in for a demanding kiss.  
  
He gasps and pushes against me, but Joey makes himself known by pressing his front against Yugi's back. His eyes go wide, staring back and forth between us and he looks like he wants to cry out. Joey trails his hands up Yugi's shirt and pulls him close while I begin to work on a hicky on Yugi's neck. A shudder travels down Yugi's back and Joey and I use this to our advantage. We begin to rip clothes off him until he's staring at us, completely naked, eyes wide and tears forming in them. "St-stop," he stutters, but goes limp as my tongue trails over his chest and attacks his nipple.  
  
Joey takes Yugi's in his hands and begins to slowly stroke it, bringing it to it's full six inch potential. A little bigger than what I expected for the kid. The only sounds are my pleasure-filled moans, Joey's hard breathing, and the cute, high pitched "mmmph"s Yugi was making. My heavy lidded eyes glance up to see Yugi's face twisted like he was in pain and his hand clutching the futon with all his might. I know we aren't hurting him. I know this isn't rape, because the minute we pull up, his eyes shoot open and his mouth opens, silently begging for more. And, glancing over at Joey, this isn't cheating, because we're basically broken up. Even so, I lean over to him, taking his face in my hand, kissing him gently. He kisses back and it feels so good that I want to give up on Yugi, but, as I lift up my other hand to pull him closer, he knocks me away and begins working on Yugi again.  
  
I blink, startled, but work on my hicky again. Yugi struggles a bit, but is mostly complacent about our advances on him. Until we both pull away again completely, watching him lie there. His eyes slowly open and he looks wearily back and forth at us. "J--Joey!" he gasps, moaning. "No, don't stop. Please...no! Stop it!" He snaps out of the lust and begins inching away from us. "Stop it right now!"  
  
All it takes is Joey leaning into a soft kiss with Yugi to get him to calm again. His dick's throbbing so hard that I feel bad and deep throat it. He gasps in shock, breaking the kiss with Joey. He hands wonder down to feel my head there and he lets out a soft moan. Joey grabs Yugi's wrists and holds them against the bed, above Yugi's head and begins sucking on is neck.  
  
Yugi's soft moans are a real turn-on as I run my tongue over his shaft. God, I want to take my clothes off so bad, staring up at Joey and Yugi; Joey with his eyes closed and sucking on Yugi's jaw; Yugi shuddering and gasping, his eyes closed, mouth open, trying to break from Joey's hold on his hands. In between gasps, he moans, "Stop, stop...oh stop it...no...no..." and I'm surprised how long he's lasting. I know the boy's a virgin and even I don't last this long.  
  
I pull from him and he moans softly. I grab Joey and lock him into a kiss against his will. As his hand pushed against me, I knock it away. I put my hand up his shirt and run my finger down his spine, causing him the shiver and become aroused by me. He begins sucking on my lower lip, trying to undo my pants blindly. I suck wantingly at his neck, moaning softly and I can hear his rough breath in my ear as he fights the urge to cum right there. We've forgotten about Yugi in our lust, as he pushes me down right next to him and begins working on unbuttoning my shirt, kissing me passionately.  
  
Yugi moans a little and seems lost in all this. "J-Joey? Kaiba?" he whispers. My hand pats around and finds his shaft and I begin to distractedly stroke him as Joey kisses me, biting at my lip. I lift up a bit and drop Yugi to get my shirt off, leaving me bare chest, but still uncomfortably with pants.  
  
"J-Joey...puppy..." I moan through his lips and try to undo them myself, but he stops me. He likes being in charge and hell, two guys under your control must be so much better than one.  
  
He lifts up from me and just stares. I feel like I'm about to pass out suddenly, but a strangled moan keeps me awake. We both turn to see Yugi *withering* in want and pain. His body trembles and he looks like he's about to die. If he doesn't cum soon, he's going to be in a world of pain. I pull him on top of me and begin kissing at him and that seems to calm his need a bit. He's covered in a thin layer of sweat and he glows with blushing and heat. Out of my half-closed eyes, I notice Joey, who's only in his boxers, reach for the bed-side table and pull out a tube of lube. He coats his first two fingers in it and I'm confused. Then I remember where he's sitting. On top of my legs, right in back of Yugi's...back.  
  
I can practically *feel* Yugi's pain as he breaks from our kiss and screams. He tries to get up, but Joey's got him by the shoulder with his free hand, holding tightly. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" he bursts out. "Nononononononono--" He gasps as Joey inserts the other finger and begins to finger him gently. He's about to scream again when, I assume, Joey finds *that spot* and he collapses against me, breathing heavily.  
  
His eyes have a look of being broken as his hand, lying on my chest, closes and opens with Joey's thrusts, which become harder now. I pet his head softly, remembering my first time. It hadn't been with Joey and it had hurt so much. It must be like hell to Yugi. He's so tiny and I know Joey's not gentle. I kissed him softly and he finally looks up at me. The look would have been enough for me to stop, but Joey's hand finally slips down into my pants, where he teasingly begins to play with me. Multi- taskable, I can't help but think and smile. "Oh Joey..." I moan. "Please..."  
  
That's enough for Joey. He pushes Yugi away and begins pulling my pants off. He wiggles out of his boxers and strokes himself, coating himself with the lube. Without even preparing me, he pushes into me. I bit my lip and tears come to my eyes. Yugi whimpers as my hand begins to pull at his hair, trying to control myself.  
  
I finally let out a strangled gasp as he pulls out completely. He pauses to run his hand down my hip, pinching me at certain places. You wouldn't know it from Joey's normal behavior, but he really likes being in control. He's very manipulative in bed. Each of his pinches awards him with my pained gasps. He slams into me again and I nearly scream, but keep my lip bit to prevent it from escaping.  
  
Joey begins a rhythm, which starts out as painful, but keeps going until I'm moaning in pleasure. Yugi begins to sit up. "I should go..." he whispers, but I grab him back, pulling him closer.  
  
His back is pressed against my chest as he stares up at Joey's contorted face. My hand trails over his chest and I take him into my hand, running it up and down slowly. He gasps and begins to moan. "N-no..." he sighs contently. Joey stops, then goes deeper, close to his climax. It's painful again as he slams in and out rigidly with little regularity to his movements. His nails dig into my hips as he makes one last thrust, going as deep as he can, filling me with his seed. He lets out one last moan then falls against us, pressing against Yugi.  
  
My hands slips off as I lie, waiting for Joey to sit up. "You want him, don't you?" Joey asks softly.  
  
"What?" I whisper.  
  
"You want Yugi. Go ahead, take him." Joey sits up at bit, his arms on either side, supporting his upper body.  
  
I rub at Yugi's underdeveloped muscles and whisper, "Can I take you, Yugi?"  
  
"Will it hurt?"  
  
I glance up at Joey. He's watching me closely, no sign of what he's thinking on his face. "I'll be gentle," I say softly into his hair.  
  
His breath catches in his throat as Joey's hand trails over his chest. "I want Joey..."  
  
I tense, hearing this, and drop me hand from his body. I feel tears burning in the back of my eyes and I take a deep breath to prevent them from becoming tangible nuisance. "It will hurt," is all I say as I slide from under him. I pull my pants on roughly, refusing to look at them.  
  
"Seto..." Joey says softly.  
  
"Yes?" I say, still not turning to look at him.  
  
"You haven't even gone yet."  
  
"And what? You going to blow me? You don't give oral sex and Yugi doesn't want me. I'll be fine. I have work to do anyway," I add numbly. The tears began burning harder, but still weren't really there.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, Kaiba," Yugi whispers.  
  
"Yes you did. Go ahead, live out your fantasy. I'll see you around, Joey."  
  
"Seto..."  
  
"Don't-don't call me that." The tears began to threaten to spill over. "I have...I have to go. You guys can use the room or whatever...bye." I grab my shirt and shoes and leave, slamming the door harder then I mean to behind me.  
  
I pause in the hallway, really believing one of them--preferably Joey-- would come out and stop me. I realize I was kidding myself as I hear Yugi's painful scream. I walk away quickly, tears spilling down my cheeks. 


End file.
